monsterpulsewebcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent de Witte
|color=SHELL| |relatives=Nancy de Witte (daughter)|first=10|last=34}} is an employee of the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency. Chapter 30, Page 5 She granted SHELL the funds necessary for foundation, and routinely checked in to see how the projects fared. History Some years before the events of Monster Pulse, Agent de Witte was approached by Michael Rjinder and Roger Maugras Sr. with their recent discovery of creating monsters. Seeing the potential, de Witte readily agreed to offer funding, thus creating SHELL. Chapter 10, Page 17 de Witte would routinely check in on SHELL to observe progress. One day, her daughter Nancy begged to be allowed to accompany her, and de Witte arranged for special permissions to be granted. Unfortunately, an accident occurred on the premises, releasing a ghost that attacked Nancy and formed a monster from her blood. Panicked at the sight of a child seemingly experiencing total blood loss, SHELL employees began to run a series of medical procedures in the hopes of saving Nancy. Nancy, reeling from the attack and not understanding what had happened, falsely believed that she had been tricked into becoming a test subject, bitterly hating her mother. de Witte, unable to convinced her daughter otherwise, decided to give into Nancy's angry demands that she "never see her again": she bought an apartment on the other side of Antler Pine and made no attempt to contact her daughter. Chapter 30, Page 9 Agent de Witte made her first in-person appearance in the comic in Chapter 10, as she watched Dr. Lulenski's presentation on autotomics, congratulating Maugras on the apparent improvement. de Witte would not appear again until Chapter 23, where she informed Rjinder that SHELL would be shut down, due to the high costs and series of failures resulting from the project. She appeared to assist in packing up SHELL's inventory to complete shutting down, as she was in the facilities during the events of Chapter 26. Nancy, assisting the main cast in recovering Guuzy, caught sight of de Witte speaking with Ned, and angrily confronted her inside a lab. de Witte attempted a formal friendliness with Nancy, but, seeing as Nancy's rage boiled on, de Witte gave one final attempt to explain what had happened to her daughter. Nancy begrudgingly accepted the truth at last, and admitted to releasing ghosts from SHELL. de Witte relayed this information to Maugras, unaware that she had invoked the ire of Rjinder's Skin Monster, listening in. As de Witte and Nancy attempted to resolve the tension between the two of them, they were interrupted by the Skin Monster arriving to seek revenge on Nancy. Bina attempted to stop the attack by using Greenie to amplify her voice, but the act also resulted in all the glass containers shattering, releasing hundreds of ghosts onto Antler Pine. The two nearly escaped, de Witte keeping Greenie in tow, but the monster lashed out again, this time at Bina. After the Skin Monster had been knocked down for good, with a last-minute punch by Cav, de Witte and Nancy followed behind as Bina was rushed to medical assistance. de Witte and Nancy exited with everyone else inside SHELL, to a crowd of people demanding answers to the storm of ghost. de Witte parted a way for the injured children and monsters, and began to answer the onslaught of questions. After the existence of monsters became public knowledge, de Witte became a public scapegoat for SHELL's wrongdoings. Chapter 34, Page 38 de Witte arranged for Nancy to keep custody of Red, and gave testimony to her help, but made no further attempts at contact. Chapter 30, Page 14 Relationships Trivia References